


赫阿 1

by MyNameIs_Universe



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze, 吸血鬼之舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIs_Universe/pseuds/MyNameIs_Universe
Summary: 为微博 @时忏 老师写的一个小短篇，画的太好拉我入坑，赞美太太。挺甜的，是小阿被少爷拉着去参观城堡时的故事。
Relationships: Alfred & Herbert von Krolock, Alfred/Herbert von Krolock, 少爷阿, 赫阿
Kudos: 4





	赫阿 1

阿尔弗雷德已经保持着耸肩抱臂的姿势走了很长一段路，有多长呢，他毫无概念。刚刚在外面，一边艰难的撇开挡路的树枝，一边用夸张的姿势迈着步子，他从形状诡异的树枝桠的缝隙里只能大概的看清那座城堡的轮廓。但即便是那样一瞥，他也很确定这房子里面不应该有这么长的一条走道。  
然而当时很快就有雪花落到他的睫毛上，甚至有一片掉进他的眼睛里，他下意识的用力猛眨了几下眼睛，只得重新放平目光，眯着眼睛努力的不被前面明明身材肥胖却异样敏捷的带路人落在身后，没有再好好的观察一番。哎，如果被教授知道他不知第几次犯下这种错误，又会被念叨了。

但他现在更加宁愿听教授的数落，可是他的伙伴已经被远远的留在身后。门关上的那一刻，教授的大嗓门就已经被隔在了另一边，一丝丝声音都没能漏出来，何况他感觉自己已经走出了一里路。

他的鞋刚从齐脚踝的雪地里踩过，现在却走在看起来十分昂贵的红地毯上。进了这栋房子却好像还是和外面一样冰冷，他鞋子上的冰霜甚至都没有完全化掉，但还是有一些融水渗入那双几年没有被替换过的鞋子内里，他每踩一步都会挤压出声。他的外衣和背包都还在身上，浑身都是湿哒哒的，就好像只是从这里路过一样，哪里看得出他们已经到达了这次出行的终点？

然而阿尔弗雷德倒也没心思注意这些，他只是缩着脖子不敢朝任何一个方向转动，双目定定的直视着前方，机械的迈着步子，竭力压制着自己身体的抖动。

他的右肩下方有一只苍白的手，一开始只是松松垮垮的搭在上面，但在自己扭动了几下身子想要逃脱却未果之后，那只手开始发力，现在可以说是在钳着自己的手臂了。而他的左边贴着自己的就是那只手的主人，伯爵的儿子赫伯特少爷。赫伯特比自己要高一些，他的余光最高处也只能看到赫伯特勾起的嘴角。伯爵也是身材高大，这是吸血鬼的特质吗？但即使如此阿尔弗雷德也知道对方在看他，否则自己的左脸不可能没来由的僵硬。而且他感觉赫伯特的视线一直在往他的围巾缝里钻，于是他的手拉着流苏悄悄的把围巾扯得更紧一点。

他听见赫伯特轻笑了一声，然后开口。  
-你想先从哪里参观？

-我, 我想回去找教授……  
这是他脑子里唯一的想法。阿尔弗雷德哑着嗓子，声音颤抖得厉害，他自己都可以听出来，但这没什么好丢脸的，身边的这个家伙实在是太让人害怕了。除了教授那样的怪人——是的，虽然自己很崇拜他，但这就是事实——除了他，没有人在这种情况下可以气定神闲的从嘴里发出声音，何况刚刚教授好像也收敛了一些呢。

-这里是我们的书房，well，是这一层的第一个，等下你能看到另外一个。  
赫伯特完全无视了他提出的要求，只是轻轻的用手指点了点，那扇厚重的木雕门就无声息的打开到最里。毫无决定权的客人被房子的主人搂着拉进房间里。

听起来好像这只是许多间书房之一，但是阿尔弗雷德还是看直了眼睛。书柜足足有三层楼高，整整齐齐的摆满了精装本，每一排都刚好塞满，一分空隙都没留下，比他去过的任何一个图书馆都更加恢弘！他惊讶得长大了嘴，不由自主的上前几步想看的更加详细。赫伯特松开了手，斜倚在门框上看着那个被知识魅惑住的小学徒，脸上露出暧昧的笑容，舌头舔着往外冒的尖牙。阿尔弗雷德径直走进房间深处，没有回头，自然也没有看见这个表情。

房间里没有开灯，又好像根本就没有灯，阿尔弗雷德抬头，本应该是吊灯的地方空无一物，他可以直接看到天花板，上面似乎还绘有什么图案，但实在是融进了黑夜里。他只能借着走廊蜡烛，侧着头避免挡住投进来的光，看着面前书脊上的花体字。就只是面前的这几排书，竟然集有亚里士多德，恩培多克勒，巴门尼德，第欧根尼，摩尔帝兹等等学者的著作，种类也是多种多样，年鉴，数据，编年史，颂词，挽歌，四开本……根本数不过来！阿尔弗雷德激动得在胸前握紧了双拳。啊！要是能生活在这样的地方做研究，查阅资料是多么方便啊！

-喜欢的话，你可以随时进来。

背后传来的声音像一盆冷水，浇醒了他因激动而发胀的头脑，浇得他脊背发凉。这是在吸血鬼的城堡里！  
-不,不，我们很快就会离开，不会再打扰您的！就这样闯进来我真的很抱歉！

-为何这么着急要走？你看外面这样糟糕的天气，我们又有的是房间，不如今晚在这住下怎么样？  
赫伯特缓步向他靠近。

-不，不行！我们今晚必须要走，我现在回去找教授，我们马上就要走！  
阿尔弗雷德转身，整个背部贴在书架上，他无处可退，只能看着对方的影子伸向他的脚尖，然后爬到自己的腿上，身上，脸上。赫伯特停下脚步时，鼻尖离他的额头只有几英寸的距离了。阿尔弗雷德有抬手推开他的念头，但是手臂好像被截断了一样垂下在躯干两侧。  
不仅是手，他的腿，他的身体，都是僵硬着的。啊，一定是吸血鬼的咒语！

等等，他嘴里冒出来的，是吸血鬼的尖牙吗！自己在图鉴中看过，不会错的，这些年来他看过了太多遍！面前的吸血鬼已经对自己露出了獠牙，那么按照书上说的那样，他接下来就会用它刺入自己的血管中，自己会昏过去，醒来就已经不再是人类，换过到吸血鬼的阵营！不！他不想变成吸血鬼，他还是想继续当人类的，他喜欢太阳暖洋洋的照在身上，喜欢走进教堂听唱诗班的合唱，而且他还想继续吃刚烤好冒着热气的大蒜面包！

但他现在毫无逃脱的办法。他的脖子还勉强能动，于是他扭过头去，使劲闭着眼睛，眉头皱成一团。这都是梦境，这都是幻觉，都不是现实！

-你真可爱。  
耳边传来这样一句夸赞。

-……啊？  
听到这句话，阿尔弗雷德疑惑的睁开眼，转头过去。  
他的脸和赫伯特的脸贴在了一起。

好冰！他被激得恢复了行动能力，猛的跳开。然而他的动作早被赫伯特预知，他没能远离，很快又被拉住手臂。对方毫不费力的一扯，他又恢复了一开始的姿势靠在赫伯特臂弯中。

-接下来想去哪里呢？  
赫伯特揽着他向门外走去。

……他不咬自己了吗？阿尔弗雷德不太明白。不过他不会蠢到向对方询问，他知道吸血鬼性格阴晴不定，他绝不该去问，万一激怒了他该怎么办！  
但是不得不说，赫伯特这一个吸血鬼，在他们走下来的这一路上，脾气真是好得不得了。除了刚刚露出獠牙的那个凶狠表情，其他时候他都是笑眯眯的看着自己，绅士的发着邀请。伯爵也是那样礼貌周到的接待他们，他甚至读过教授的作品。而且他们还有那么多藏书！

阿尔弗雷德感觉被那些对吸血鬼的记载给欺骗了。那些作者一定没有见过真正的吸血鬼，或者遇见的都是些不懂礼节的家伙。作为一个被吸血鬼招待过的人，一个严谨的学者，他有义务帮他们正名。  
当然前提是自己能安全的出去！

他们又回到了那条没有尽头的走廊。

赫伯特心情很好，笑容就没从他的脸上消失过。他有时还会哼一点曲子的段落，听上去好像是中世纪的歌谣，可惜他哼的不常在调子上，阿尔弗雷德也听不太准确。  
吸血鬼平时会听什么音乐呢？他们看书，也会听音乐的吧？

教授从不和他讨论这些，教授认为吸血鬼应该在见到的第一面就被人用木锥捅入心脏。"千万不能有迟疑！"来的路上教授一再强调着。木锥他的包里有一个，里面还有一个镀了银的十字架，所以包才那么沉重。十字架！他还有这一个圣物在身上，是不是意味着自己是被上帝保护着的，不用担心被吸血鬼伤害？但是十字架的威力比自己想象中的小很多，至少现在，赫伯特的手指还勾着背包带子呢，他看起来却丝毫没受影响的样子。对了，好像十字架对信犹太教的吸血鬼不起作用，他是不是应该问问赫伯特信仰什么宗教？这让自己怎么开口嘛！

被赫伯特放过了一马，好像也没有那么害怕了呢，于是阿尔弗雷德想自己的问题想得出了神。

他的围巾突然开始滑动，很快就从他肩膀上被抽离。冷空气接触到脖子，往他的衣领里灌进。他下意识的伸手，只抓住了围巾的末尾。围巾的另外一端被赫伯特绕成几圈握在手里，他的手因为阿尔弗雷德的动作暂停，高高的举在空中，姿势优雅的像个芭蕾舞演员，头侧着但没有低下，垂着眼眸视线从高高的颧骨上擦过地看着阿尔弗雷德。

他们两对视了好一阵子。  
-我真是太冒失了，急着带你参观，都忘了尽主人的礼仪。来，把你的外套也都交给我吧。

-可是我很冷……  
阿尔弗雷德小声的回答，手也没放开。

赫伯特先是愣了一小会，然后突然想起什么似的吸了一小口气。  
-对，城堡里是比人类习惯的温度要低些，我都忘记了这一点。我太久没有见到别的种族了！是我的过失，请原谅。  
他又重新帮阿尔弗雷德把围巾围上。

-您不用因为这个道歉…  
阿尔弗雷德很长一段时间只接触过满口喷脏的农民，此刻也有些不适应。

-把包交给我吧，看着怪沉的。赫伯特又去取他的背包带子。  
把你的背都压弯了。

-不用！我背习惯了。  
阿尔弗雷德又去护自己的背包，防身物可不能落在敌人手里！  
于是赫伯特什么都没从他身上取下来。想要体现吸血鬼好客之道的房主的手尴尬的在空中挥了几下，又重新落回到他的肩膀上。

他们又来到一扇和刚刚差不多的门前。  
-这是收藏室，当然，之一。像你这样的学者一定会感兴趣！里面有一些画和雕像，还有一些......你不会喜欢的东西。算了，还是不带你进去看了，你已经够害怕了不是吗。  
赫伯特手伸出去又缩回。

下一扇门。  
-这是宴会厅。我们明天会在这举办一场舞会。

舞会？……莎拉！  
被吓的不轻的年轻人一下子记起自己此行的目的。他要把莎拉从这里带走，带回村子，带回自己的身边！这样想着他身躯里突然充满了勇气，他一下有了信仰，是伟大的爱情！

他转过头看着赫伯特，赫伯特也看着他。  
-舞会！我可以参加吗？

-当然！如果你想的话，我邀请你。

赫伯特突然有了想法。  
-我有荣幸和你跳一支舞吗？

-跳舞？

-对，跳舞。就现在，立刻。

-可是我不会跳舞......

-但你刚刚说想要参加舞会。

-我……  
阿尔弗雷德低头抿嘴思考着如何回复。

-没有关系，我教你。来，手扶住我。  
赫伯特根本没有问他是否同意，直接一个转身与他面对面站着。阿尔弗雷德指感觉眼前本就不强的光线一下全都被高大的吸血鬼挡在身后，一只手臂从他的腋下穿过，五指张开按在背上弄的他有点发痒。没有温度的修长手指插进自己的指缝里，对方只是平举大臂抬高小臂，却提得他整只胳膊都竖了起来。  
为了呼吸他只能抬起脑袋。赫伯特也不像之前那样仰着下巴，他的头低了下来，他们两的目光平行的交融，赫伯特的眼角弯弯的。吸血鬼不用呼吸，但赫伯特却在故意的往他脸上呼气。

他们在舞厅里，只伴有赫伯特哼出来的旋律，贴着身子旋转跨步。

阿尔弗雷德完全没有跳过舞，不知道手到底应该扶在哪里，所以没被握住的那只手也只是被高高架起。  
赫伯特看起来是常常跳舞的，至少动作看起来很熟练。他应该夸他跳的好吗？来自他毫无含金量的夸奖估计也不会让赫伯特有多开心。  
但他还是决定说了，人要礼尚往来，虽然对面是吸血鬼。  
-您跳得真好。

听到这句话赫伯特的眼睛十分明显的发亮了一下，阿尔弗雷德感觉背后的手渐渐在发力，按的他有点痛。赫伯特伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，他似乎有能看见那对獠牙。

-不要动。

-……什么？

赫伯特的手掌突然横着盖住在他的嘴上，用力的按着他的头，把他按得向后弓下了腰，然后他蓦地低头，埋在阿尔弗雷德的颈间。

阿尔弗雷德被压迫着，只能直视天花板。  
...啊！终于还是躲不掉了吗？  
他真的不想变成吸血鬼，但好像已经没有选择。他刚刚就应该努力挣扎跑掉，而不是被拉着跳这什么鬼舞！  
教授怎么样了呢？伯爵应该不会对他做什么吧！哎，自己为他工作了那么久，他要再培养一个这么了解他的助手要花太多时间和精力了！  
莎拉，莎拉还好吗？自己还没找到她，他还没听到她的声音，还没见到她呢，但是下次见到自己就得躲着她了，他太爱她了，他会控制不住自己想要去亲吻她，去吸她的鲜血。天呐！再也不能见到莎拉！自己为什么要受到这样的惩罚！  
他害怕又绝望地闭上眼睛。

赫伯特的尖牙已经完全伸出来了，整个牙面都贴在他的静脉处。  
奇怪的是，他没有咬下去，只是贴着而已。  
当然不止是这样，赫伯特的双唇也覆盖在自己的脖子上，他的舌头也在，舔得阿尔弗雷德痒呼呼，可他却不能上手挠，难受极了。  
但过了好久好久，久到阿尔弗雷德已经在心中向自己童年时养的那条小狗道完别了，闭上的眼睛又睁开，赫伯特的尖牙还是没有刺下来。  
不像是想要进食，反而像在戏弄他，在品尝他的恐惧。

赫伯特终于抬起身子，恢复了笔挺的站姿，手却没放开，甚至还顺着自己的腰线不停向下摸去。阿尔弗雷德浑身都没了力气，腿根本支撑不住身子，被赫伯特像抱着塞满棉花的布娃娃一样抱在怀里。

-你的嘴唇...好柔软。  
赫伯特的手也离开他的嘴，他把手举在面前这样说着，然后伸出舌头舔了下自己的手心，眼睛却没有离开过阿尔弗雷德。

……这个家伙在到底做什么啊！虽然很感激他没有咬穿自己的喉咙，阿尔弗雷德依旧想要逃跑，他再也不想和吸血鬼接触了，再多么有礼貌都不行！  
-你放开我！

-好，听你的。

于是突然没了支撑，阿尔弗雷德一屁股摔坐在地上。  
赫伯特又是那样抬起下巴，挑着眉俯视他，双手举在空中，像是在告诉他，放你自由啦。

-啊啊啊！！！  
阿尔弗雷德无法控制，尽全身的力气爆发出一声喊叫，手脚并用向后挪了几下，然后挣扎着起身还不忘提起掉在地上的包，双手加上身子吃力的推开门，往来时方向跑回去。

赫伯特快速走到门前，但他没有跟上去。反正这个小家伙也逃不出这栋房子，今晚也已经玩够啦，而且还跳了舞呢。

高大的吸血鬼定在原地像雕塑一样静止了好一会，突然伸手握拳猛地了砸了一下门，无辜的木门被捶得‘碰’的一声巨响，撞到墙壁又弹了回来。  
他看着那人意料之中的摔在了地上又踉跄的爬起来，头也不敢回地跑得更快了。  
站在阴影中，赫伯特笑出了声音。

END.


End file.
